memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Portail:DS9
thumb|left|''Deep Space 9'' En l'an 2369, sous la pression de la Fédération et de la résistance bajorane, les Cardassiens se retirèrent de Bajor après 50 ans d'occupation, la planète fut alors placée sous la protection de la Fédération. Peu après, la découverte d'un vortex conduisant vers le Quadrant Gamma, ne tarda pas à inciter les Cardassiens à reconsidérer leur position pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle du système bajoran. Fin 2370, face aux incursions régulières dans leur territoire du Quadrant Gamma, le Dominion décida de s'attaquer aux puissances du Quadrant Alpha en semant la paranoïa parmi les différentes puissances du Quadrant, puis en déclenchant une guerre entre 2373 et 2375. (Star Trek: Deep Space 9) Personnages File:Benjamin Sisko, 2375.jpg|Benjamin Sisko File:Miles O'Brien, 2375.jpg|Miles O'Brien File:Julian Bashir, 2375.jpg|Dr Julian Bashir File:Jake Sisko, 2375.jpg|Jake Sisko File:William Ross, 2375.jpg|William Ross File:EddingtonStarfleet.jpg|Michael Eddington Kasidy Yates, 2371.jpg|Kasidy Yates File:Keiko O'Brien, 2374.jpg|Keiko O'Brien File:Molly O'Brien.jpg|Molly O'Brien File:Kira Nerys, 2375.jpg|Kira Nerys File:Winn adami.jpg|Winn Adami File:Bareil Antos, 2371.jpg|Bareil Antos File:Shakaar Edon, 2373.jpg|Shakaar Edon File:Leeta2371.jpg|Leeta Jadzia Dax, 2374.jpg|Jadzia Dax File:Ezri Dax, 2375.jpg|Ezri Dax Dukat, 2369.jpg|Dukat File:Elimgarak.jpg|Elim Garak File:Damar, 2375.jpg|Damar File:Quark, 2375.jpg|Quark Rom, 2375.jpg|Rom File:Nog, 2375.jpg|Nog File:Brunt portrait.jpg|Brunt File:Worf, 2379.jpg|Worf File:Martok, Chancellor of the Klingon High Council.jpg|Martok File:Gowron, 2375.jpg|Gowron Odo, 2375.jpg|Odo File:Female Changeling.jpg|Changeants Weyoun 8.jpg|Weyoun File:Morn.jpg|Morn ---- * Personnel de Starfleet ** Personnel de Deep Space 9 ** Personnel de l'USS Defiant NX-74205 ** Personnel de l'USS Equinox * Personnel du Maquis Galaxie * Systèmes stellaires : Système bajoran / système cardassien / système de Sol * Planètes : Bajor / Betazed / Cardassia Prime / Qo'noS / Romulus / Terre / planète mère des Fondateurs Espèces intelligentes et organisations * Espèces : Bajorans / Borgs / Breens / Cardassiens / Changeants / Ferengis / Humains / Jem'Hadars / Klingons / Luriens / Q / Romuliens / Trills / Vortas ... * Organisations : Alliance Ferengie / Collectif Borg / Confédération Breen / Continuum Q / Dominion / Empire Klingon / Empire Stellaire Romulien / Fédération des Planètes Unies / Starfleet / Union Cardassienne, ... Technologie Stations spatiales * Terok Nor / Deep Space 9 * Empok Nor Vaisseaux spatiaux * Vaisseaux de la Fédération : ** : / / ** Runabouts de : / / / / / / / / / / NCC-73918 Chronologie * Années : 2369 2370, 2371, 2372, 2373, 2374, 2375 * Décades : 2360s, 2370s * Evènements : Occupation de Bajor, Bataille de Wolf 359, Guerre du Dominion Autres * Vêtements : Uniforme cardassien / uniforme de la force de défense klingonne / uniforme du Dominion / Uniforme de la milice bajorane / Uniforme de Starfleet (2369-2372) / Uniforme de Starfleet (2373) Production Télévision thumb|''Star Trek: Deep Space 9'' * Star Trek: Deep Space 9 ** DS9 Saison 1 ** DS9 Saison 2 ** DS9 Saison 3 ** DS9 Saison 4 ** DS9 Saison 5 ** DS9 Saison 6 ** DS9 Saison 7 Romans * Pocket Books : ** #01: "Emissary" ** "The Search" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "Klingon" ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" ** "Far Beyond the Stars" ** "What You Leave Behind" ** #02 "The Siege" ** #03 "Bloodletter" ** #04 "The Big Game" ** #05 "Fallen Heroes" ** #06 "Betrayal" ** #07 "Warchild" ** #08 "Antimatter" ** #09 "Proud Helios" ** #10 "Valhalla" ** #11 "Devil in the Sky" ** #12 "The Laertian Gamble" ** #13 "Station Rage" ** #14 "The Long Night" ** #15 "Objective: Bajor" ** #16 "Invasion!" #3: "Time's Enemy" ** #17 "The Heart of the Warrior" ** #18 "Saratoga" ** #19 "The Tempest" ** #20 "Wrath of the Prophets" ** #21 "Trial by Error" ** #22 "Vengeance" ** #23 "The 34th Rule" ** #24 "Rebels" #1: "The Conquered" ** #25 "Rebels" #2: "The Courageous" ** #26 "Rebels" #3: "The Liberated" ** #27 "A Stitch in Time" ** "Warped" ** "Legends of the Ferengi" ** "Day of Honor" #2: "Armageddon Sky" ** "The Captain's Table" #3: "The Mist" ** "The Dominion War" #2: "Call to Arms" ** "The Dominion War" #4: "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "Millennium": "The Fall of Terok Nor" ; "The War of the Prophets" ; "Inferno" ** "Prophecy and Change" ** "Hollow Men" ** "The Lives of Dax" ** "Avatar": Avatar, Book One ; Avatar, Book Two ** "Section 31" #4: "Abyss" ** "Gateways" #4: "Demons of Air and Darkness" ** "Gateways" - "What Lay Beyond": "Horn and Ivory" ** "Mission Gamma" #1: "Twilight" ** "Mission Gamma" #2: "This Gray Spirit" ** "Mission Gamma" #3: "Cathedral" ** "Mission Gamma" #4: "Lesser Evil" ** "Rising Son" ** "The Left Hand of Destiny": Book One ; Book Two ** "Unity" ** "Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 1" - ''"Cardassia: The Lotus Flower" & "Andor: Paradigm" ** "Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 2" - ''"Trill: Unjoined" & "Bajor: Fragments and Omens" ** "Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 3" - ''"The Dominion: Olympus Descending" & "Ferenginar: Satisfaction Is Not Guaranteed" ** "Warpath" ** "Fearful Symmetry" ** "The Soul Key" ** "The Never-Ending Sacrifice" ** " Typhon Pact": "Rough Beasts of Empire" * Aladdin Paperbacks (romans adolescents) : ** #01 "The Star Ghost" ** #02 "Stowaways" ** #03 "Prisoners of Peace" ** #04 "The Pet" ** #05 "Arcade" ** #06 "Field Trip" ** #07 "Gypsy World" ** #08 "Highest Score" ** #09 "Cardassian Imps" ** #10 "Space Camp" ** #11 "Day of Honor: Honor Bound" ** #12 "Trapped in Time" Comics * Comics édités chez DC Comics : File:DS9 TNG comic 1 of 4.jpg|''DS9/TNG#1'' "Prophets and Losses" File:DS9 TNG comic 4 of 4.jpg|''DS9/TNG#4'' "The Unseen Enemy" * Comics édités chez Malibu Comics : Fichier:Malibu Comics DS9 01 illustration.jpg|Mensuels (32 numéros + 2 Annuals) File:DS9 TNG comic 2 of 4.jpg|''DS9/TNG#2'' "The Wormhole Trap" File:DS9 TNG comic 3 of 4.jpg|''DS9/TNG#3'' "Encounter With the Othersiders" File:Hearts Minds 1 of 4.jpg|''"Hearts and Minds"'' (4 numéros) File:Maquis 1 of 3.jpg|''"The Maquis"'' (3 numéros) File:Hostage Situation cover.jpg|''"Hostage Situation"'' File:Lightstorm cover.jpg|''"Lightstorm"'' File:Terok Nor cover.jpg|''"Terok Nor"'' File:DS9 special comic cover.jpg|''"Special"'' : "Collision Course" ; "Frozen Boyhood" ; "Oaths" ; "Honor" ; "Dangerous Times" File:Worf special cover.jpg|''"Worf Special"'' : "Bonds of Honor" ; "Unhappy Trails" File:Blood & Honor cover.jpg|''"Celebrity Series: Blood & Honor"'' File:Rules Diplomacy cover.jpg|''"Celebrity Series:The Rules of Diplomacy"'' * Comics édités chez Marvel Comics : File:DS9 Judgment Day 1.jpg|Mensuels (15 numéros) * Comics édités chez Wildstorm Comics : File:N-Vector 1 of 4.jpg|''"N-Vector"'' File:WildStorm Special cover.jpg|''"Star Trek: Special"'' : "When the Stars Come A-Calling" File:Divided we fall 1 of 4.jpg|''"Divided We Fall"'' Jeux vidéos * "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time" * "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars" * "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen" * "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger" * "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Hunt" * "Star Trek: Encounters" (multi-séries) * "Star Trek: Legacy" (multi-séries) Autres jeux * '''Component Game Systems ** "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Board Game" * Decipher : ** "Star Trek: Customizable Card Game" (multi-séries) ** "Star Trek: Roleplaying Game" (multi-séries) DS9